Live Eternily or Die Endlessly
by Emrick
Summary: I am basing this on the four movies Jason Isaacs is in. (At least the one from medieval times-Dragon Heart, the one from the 1700’s-The Patriot, the one from present day-Divorcing Jack, and the one from the future-Event Horizon.


I am basing this on the four movies Jason Isaacs is in. (At least the one from medieval times-Dragon Heart, the one from the 1700's-The Patriot, the one from present day-Divorcing Jack, and the one from the future-Event Horizon.  
  
  
  
As Tavington sat began to become unconscious from blood loss, he thought of the man who had done this to him. The man who was now walking away. It had seemed like an eternity ago when Tavington had first met him. He was referred to as The Ghost, but Tavington knew his real name was Benjamin Martin. Tavington felt his body start to go into convulsions. Just by the feel of his wounds, he knew it was just a matter of time before he drifted away. The army might not even try to find him. He was certain Cornwallis would not allow it.  
  
Tavington looked up at the battle painfully. In surprise he saw Cornwallis had sounded the retreat. Existence began to fade. Everything became a swirl of colour. Tavington saw a swish of purple in front of him. He felt a slap on his face, which cleared his vision.  
  
"Wake up" said a man in purple robes with a stick in his hand.  
  
"wwhhwwhwhhwhhhhwhhhhhh" Tavington tried to speak.  
  
"Listen, I can save you. Just let me do it. You have to absolutely agree." Said the man.  
  
Tavington thought this was strange. How could this man save him when he was already almost dead. Then he thought 'what do I have to lose.' He painfully tried to say  
  
"yyyyyeyyeyyyyyeyss."  
  
"Good" said the man. With that he shook a stick in his hand and all of a sudden they where standing in a valley. Tavington's wounds where gone, and he was absolutely fine.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you ask, I just saved your life and all you can ask is, how did you do that." Said the man. "Now, I must explain something to you. I took you back to the past where you will live out your days as second man to the King. The year is 1515, and you are in charge of finding ways to make money. Turn the man who you are going to be into whatever you want, but first I must show you this."  
  
The man shook the stick again, and a transparent picture showed up. It showed Tavington, or a man looking very much like Tavington getting beat up. The man was a lot less built then Tavington, himself was.  
  
"You want me to become this man?!?!" Tavington cried out.  
  
"Well, I said you could turn him into who ever you wanted." Said the man. "Now" the man shook his stick again and a horse appeared. "You need to travel over this hill and you will see a castle. Go to it. Oh, and here is a list of names and what they look like in a form that I call a picture." Tavington looked at it. These so called pictures looked alive, but alas, he, William Tavington had a new start.  
  
Tavington started to ride off. The man shouted to him "Your name is Lord Felton" Tavington studied the faces, along with what seemed like an endless amount of history on the life of this guy named Felton. He looked at himself in a mirror, which was part of his shaving kit. His hair was down, and greasy, like he really was this Lord. His cloths where of ancient style, nothing like the Uniform he had on as he was dieing. He hadn't even realized he had changed at all from what he was as Tavington to what he was as Felton. Probably because he had almost lost consciousness during the change from 1777 to 1515. It felt strange to be jumping back in time instead of moving forward.  
  
He was getting close to the castle now. As he rode through a town, men looked at him as though he was lower then dirt. There was no respect for him in their eyes, like he was used to, but he planned to change that. Using his knowledge he had received, not only from Cambridge, but also through time, to come up with a plan to gain respect.  
  
He was at the castle gates. The guards snickered as he rode up, but still they opened them. He was about ready to get of his horse and run them both through, but thought better of it. Their time would come. He looked at the map the strange man had given his of the castle. He put the horse in it's stable and then walked to his room. It was a beautiful room. It had plenty of space and the bathtub looked like it had never been used. He looked in the mirror and new why. He looked gray from dirt residue all over his body.  
  
He called one of the maids in.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you get some warm water for my bath?" he asked politely. The maid look at his as if he was crazy, but only said,  
  
"right away Lord Felton." With that she left. He looked around his room at all the things, including his money. He had more riches as Tavington, but Tavington was dead in his time, while Felton was alive. The maid along with about five others, came in with two buckets each of water. They filled the tub and left. Tavington removed his cloths and sunk into the warm bath. He looked at his scar less body. About 5 hours earlier he had scars everywhere, but now he had none. No battle scars at all, and for once in his life, he felt completely naked and exposed.  
  
He dunked his head under water getting it completely wet. Then he grabbed some of his shampoo. It was strange, because all the stuff he had from Tavington's life right before he died, he had now. After his hair was squeaky clean he started on his legs. Already the water was murky. He drained it and called for the maid again. She along with the five others refilled his bath. He once again sunk into it. Scrubbing every bit of dirt off his entire body. He then emerged from the bath and drained it again.  
  
He went through Felton's cloths, still feeling like a stranger. All of them where dirty. In fact, everything about this man was dirty. He went to the bag that he had from 1777 and grabbed a pair of normal underwear and slipped them on. Then he grabbed his uniform pants and his frilly shirt. He decided against wearing his green jacket, just because it might cause suspicion. Maybe he would try it in the future, but for now, this would do.  
  
"Madam," he said to one of the maids. "Could you perhaps wash the cloths in my room. All the cloths on the floor and in the and the cloths in the drawers?" He asked.  
  
"Right away Lord Felton." She replied after starring at him for a few minutes. Thinking he was dressed rather oddly. A man came up to him. What was his name again? Oh yes, it was Carper, James Carper. The man looked at Tavington oddly.  
  
"S-s-sir, the King asked me to summon you." Said Carper.  
  
"Well, tell him I'll be right there" he snapped. This shook the man up. He was not used to being talked to like this from Felton, 'But he will get used to it" thought Tavington.  
  
The man ran off and Tavington put of his belt and sword. At least he still had his sword to. He thought real quick. 'When I came here, I came with all the things that I had with me that morning. But I was put into Felton's cloths. So I still got to keep my things. I think I understand' But in truth, he just got more lost in thought and decided not to think about it.  
  
He walked down to the Kings study, with the aid of his map. He saw a kind of cubby man standing by King Einan. What was his name? Gilbert, right. The man looked at Tavington with loathing eyes.  
  
"Sense when do you wear a sword Felton?" said Gilbert icily.  
  
"Sense when did you become so fat?" replied Tavington coolly.  
  
"Gentlemen, this is not why I called you. But I do have a question Felton. Sense when do you put your hair back in a a what do you call it, cause it's not a pony tail."  
  
"It's called a queue, your majesty."  
  
"Well at least he isn't stinking up the room anymore." Remarked Gilbert.  
  
"Are you trying to start something with me Gilbert?" asked Tavington.  
  
"Are you?" asked Gilbert.  
  
"Gentlemen, shut up before I have to throw you both out and turn you into peasants." Said King Einan. "Now, we must go to visit the castle that's being built."  
  
Tavington and Gilbert walked out. The King followed him. Gilbert pushed Tavington down the hall, and when Gilbert was least expecting it, Tavington punched him in the face and knocked him over, and as Gilbert fell, Tavington pulled out his sword and pointed it at his throat.  
  
"I wouldn't do that again if I where you." Tavington spoke like the icy wind. The King looked at him.  
  
"When did you become aggressive?"  
  
"Sense I got sick of this old oaf bullying me." Said Tavington trying to save his action.  
  
Gilbert stood up.  
  
"I challenge you Felton to a duel." He said.  
  
And so it was set up. A month later it was set.  
  
Anyone was allowed to witness this. Even the slaves. Tavington shined his sword and decided not to even put any protection on. He had fought men a lot more experienced then this man in the Rebel battles.  
  
He walked out into the arena with just pants and his frilly shirt on. He thought about his battle with Martin. The only thing was, he wasn't fighting to kill or to save his life in this battle. Gilbert was wearing all the regular Armour.  
  
"Hey, Felton, you givin up all ready?" he yelled.  
  
"Never, puke face." He yelled.  
  
The fight started, and Tavington showed off a few skills that Gilbert had never seen. Which they caught him off balance. Tavington, very much had the upper hand of things. After ten minutes, Tavington got bored and finished the battle off. All of a sudden the battle horn went off.  
  
"Villagers are getting ready to attack the castle. In the forest." Yelled a page.  
  
"Mount your horses men. Felton, you too." Yelled the King.  
  
They rode into the forest. During the first run through, Tavington killed 45 men without a wound. The feel of battle was great. He loved it. Tavington was then grabbed from behind. He tried to yell and fight but couldn't. After he was dragged to the bushes he was able to see it was the strange man.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" Tavington yelled.  
  
"You are doing great. That's all I had to say, but your King is yelling for you to retreat." Said the man.  
  
"Well, he wouldn't of if I was still fighting." Yelled Tavington. He ran from the brush and jumped on his horse. The villagers where right behind him. He ran into the castle gates just in time.  
  
"God damn it." He screamed. The Villagers broke through the gate. 'What the hell started this rebellion anyways' he thought. He ran up the stone steps. The villagers right on his tail. He then saw a village girl and grabbed her.  
  
"Nobody come any closer or she…" All of a sudden he felt a strange pull at his navel. He was traveling through colors. Was he dead?  
  
"Got yourself killed again, didn't you?" said the man, standing next to a tree in strange navy blue colored baggy pants and a shirt that said Aero and was yellow. Tavington looked down, and he himself was wearing a black suit, but it was different then anything he had ever seen. He saw his bag again, but now some of Felton's stuff was in it.  
  
"Let me guess, I'm in a different time as a different person, right." Said Tavington. "Well, who am I know?"  
  
"Patrick Keegan also known as Cow Pat Keegan."  
  
"Where are we, Date and Place."  
  
"1999, in Ireland."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, you are like the king of criminals."  
  
"Are you doing this on purpose?"  
  
"No! I'm saving your life. Here's the contract." The man handed Tavington a big book.  
  
It said:  
  
I William Tavington, after saying yes to James Finny in battlefield, shall be saved right before I am about to die in one life. I will now live forever and ever.  
  
Tavington closed the book.  
  
"This says I'll never die!! Is that true?"  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is James Finny. I'm a wizard and I've taken a fancy to you after reading about you, so I came to your time to save you. Now here is the information you need to know. Oh, let me give you the knowledge to drive a car real quick. That is something I can do, sense it is only a bit of Info." He took his stick and pointed it at Tavington's head. Now he knew what a car was and how to drive it.  
  
"Now here are your car keys. Read over the information and get started on your new life and"  
  
"And let me guess, I can make this person how ever I want" Tavington interrupted.  
  
"You got it. Your car is the blue sedan over there."  
  
Tavington walked to the car and looked over the information of his new life. It seemed as though he had a thing for blowing buildings up. Ah well, at least he was still in England. 


End file.
